Grandpara Transforms Again! Atla is Reborn!
Summary The other fighters continue their battle with the Saibamen as Vegeta berates Grandpara for being like how Vegeta was. Grandpara becomes furious of Vegeta for the use of the word "was" and questions how all his murderous deeds have been atoned when he has done nothing to prove it. He declares him to be as evil as the day Vegeta wiped out his race and angrily punches him in the gut - sending him crashing through several mountains before crashing half way through another. Vegeta walks out of the mountain from the crater that was formed and tells him that he spends everyday regretting the actions he took and is willing to pay for each of them when the time comes, but tells Grandpara that his methods are not justifiable. Vegeta uses Final Flash as Grandpara uses his Accelerated Flash resulting in a clash. Vegeta manages to overpower him and proceed to deliver a powerful blow forcing him to release Goku and Bulma as he transforms once again. As the smoke continues to cover the area from the explosion - a large gust of wind occurs causing a mssive tremor to all versions of Earth through out history along with a massive storm occurring across the universe. As a large energy wave begins to blanket the area several mountains begin to break down and the debris hurtle towards Grandpara. A large flash of light follows as even more debris hurtle towards as the area begins to crumble away. An explosion soon follows as Grandpara emerges in his new form and announces it as his final form as he darts directly to Vegeta sending him flying across the planet as he fires a barrage of ki blasts at him before grabbing him by the face and proceeding to slam him into the ground and travels 10 years into the past; slams him into the ground before doing the same thing 10 times before ending up in Age 850 and throws him against a tree. Grandpara announces that he has just created over 10 paradoxes and a quick succession - causing his reset plan to speed up as his body begins to glow as his body crumbles away. Vegeta is shocked at the fact that he was able to reach appoint that will enable him to reverse his reincarnation as large cracks surround him followed by a large explosion. As the smoke clears; Atla is revealed and stands before Vegeta - Atla has successfully destroyed Grandpara while absorbing all his powers, memories, and retains all every experience that Grandpara felt. As a result; Mechikabura and Mangandr are both destroyed as a result of Atla's rebirth. Atla proceeds to punch Vegeta and knocks him into the ground, but is hit in the back by a giant energy sphere that Vegeta reveals to be his Supreme Big Bang Crash and crashes into the ground as he redirects his energy sphere into Atla again - causing a giant explosion. Atla emerges and blasts Vegeta with his Accelerated Flash and sends him crashing into the ground. Atla becomes overwhelmed with the fact that he has been reborn and allows his fury to get the better of him as he fires a Finger Beam reaching past Vegeta and travelling across a time-window that Atla creates. Face notices it hurtling for Chronoa and knocks away the Saibaman he's facing and attempts to take the blast, but it pierces his heart and pierces Chronoa mortally wounding them both - shocking everyone. Atla announces that the crimes of Vegeta are about to be rectified as a Future Trunks rushes to Chronoa's aid. Battles *Vegeta (Super Saiyan Caliburn) vs. Grandpara (2nd Energy Form/Final Form) *Vegeta (Super Saiyan Caliburn) vs. Atla *Face vs. Saibaman Category:Fanga